Blood, Scalpels, and Wands
by Susan Drakian
Summary: Dumbledore wants Harry and his freinds with the help of Malfoy to retreive voldemort's one weakness. Amaya waters, put into an eternal sleep by Harry's mother. However things don't quite go to plan when she escapes and tries everything to get back to Tom. What if the real reason He hates muggles has to do with what muggles did to her when they were children? Sucky summary!
1. The Task

Authors** Note: I do not own Harry Potter. I got the Idea for this when listening to blutengel's Nachtbringer. This has been done for ages, but I wanted to put it up after a 2 other stories but I couldn't wait. This has to be my favorite story that I write.(I couldn't tell you why, for I do not know.) Anyway enjoy it since its up before the other 2. Second chapter will be up soon! As some of you may know by now, My first chapters tend to be not very good x.x. Ps. Amaya-Means night rain-**

* * *

_Live, love, be, believe. _

October,30th 1996

Moonlight shown through the window pains of the headmasters office, casting luminous and somewhat ominous shadows, as if they were foretelling what was to come. The floating candles around the room cast many silver objects in warm light but to the occupant of the room, this provided no comfort.

Professor Dumbledore stood looking out of the window his hands behind his back. Peering over the tops of the trees of the dark forest, behind half moon spectacles. A feeling of sadness that he had waited this long over came him. He didn't have time to dwell on that particular nagging emotion.

In the distance he heard the gargoyle moving and the sound of stone scraping against stone as the stairs to his office rose. He turned and walked to his high back chair sitting down in it, resting his old bones and putting his hands against his mouth, his elbows on the arms of the chair thinking.

He only had to wait 10 seconds before the door of his office opened and seven teenagers poured in. A pale skinny boy with untidy black hair and round rimmed glasses was the first to walk in, even when his scar wasn't visible Harry Potter was very easy to make out in a crowed. . Followed by two redheads, two blonds, a head of bushy brown hair, and awkward looking boy and a dark skinned one.

"Harry…Draco you are probably both wondering why I asked for you to come and bring the people you can trust. Please, sit sit." He pointed to the seats conjuring up three extra for the ladies. Once they were seated the Blond male started to speak.

"I only brought Zabini. He is the only one I would trust with anything important." The second drawled. The Dark Italian male nodded curtly .

"I brought Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Neville. May I ask what this is about professor? " Harry asked interrupting Draco.

Dumbledore surveyed the group before deciding to answer. _Interesting group of people, however they may be able to make it work._

"This is about a possible way to get to Voldemort, uh...weakness so to speak. I called you all here because this will be no easy task. You will need Malfoy's knowledge of the defenses around the snow caves tombs.

"Professor!" Malfoy said standing up quickly in alarm. "Are you completely crazy! No one can get in and out of there."

"Except your family Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy folded his arms but didn't say anything on the matter, though it was clear to him he wanted nothing to do with his request.

"What do you need from there Headmaster?" Luna asked curiously in her dream-like voice.

"Not what…who" He said gravely surveying his students. He hated to put such a heavy burden on their young shoulders.

"Professor?" Harry questioned. "What does this have to do with Voldemort-Shut up Ron, his back now isn't he? get used to it.-" Ron had given a whimper at the sound of the Dark lord's name. "and what are the Ice caves?'

"The ice caves are where certain kinds of witches and wizards are put to rest, but only those who's met their soul mate can be buried there. It takes determination, skill, and love to be able to get in and out alive. " The bushy haired miss granger said matter of factly.

"Why do we need a dead person?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "This person…his weakness…she isn't dead."

"You're talking about Amaya Waters aren't you professor?" To his surprise it was Neville who had spoken up. His ears went pink as everyone's attention turned to him.

Understanding clicked in the eyes of Draco, Blaise, and Hermione.

He got up and walked over to forks, stroking the fine feathers of his chest. "For those of you still confused. Amaya Waters is and always will be the only person Lord Voldemort ever had feelings for. She is in a sense his sister; and in later years best friend, lover, and confidant. A few years before his defeat , when he was at the height of his power. Amaya was hit with a powerful spell by your mother Harry."

"What did the spell do Professor?" Harry asked why pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"It put her in an eternal sleep. There is no known cure, however Poppy believes she knows how to revive her. Which is why I asked you and Mr. Malfoy here to bring the people you trust. I want you to go and retrieve her. "

"Why us though?" Harry removed his glasses wiping them off with his sleeve.

"You and your friends have enough skill to do it, however you need Mr. Malfoy's help"

"Because the malfoys are Amaya's guardians aren't they? I remember reading it in one of Hermione's books." Miss. Weasley asked why looking directly at Malfoy with glares. This wouldn't have been his original choice of a group. He hoped they could get over their hatred toward each other to get the job done.

"My grandfather was her Guardian yes, and we are the keepers of that resting place. Fine, I'll help but _only _because I'm curious and I promised gramps that if I was ever asked to retrieve her I would.

Alright I want you all to pack and be ready to follow Dracos instructions, you'll be traveling by broom. Good luck.

As Dumbledore watched the young teens leave he wanted to tell them everything. But, that had to wait time was of the essence. Tom Riddle would know what he was up to now because of his connection to Harry. Which meant he would halt all attacks for now to see if they were able to revive her. One thing he knew for sure, he would stop at nothing to get her back.

* * *

**Sneak Peek!: A very small snippet of the next chapter. I don't normally do this, but my bestie said that this first chapter is confusing and i should give my readers a chance to see exactly how it is I'm writing this story (Between present and past) **

_August 31st 1938_

_She hummed as she rocked back in forth in her small cell. Trying to ignroe the sounds of the screams that filled the halls at night. She could feel one of the doctors greedy eyes watching her. But, they didn't dare touch her. Not after last time. She gave a sadistic smile and giggled as she watched particularly interesting spider crawl along the ceiling. She was waiting, it didn't take long for her to hear what she so desperatly longed for every night. _

_Hello Amaya. A male voice greeted her in her head. SHe put her hands over her ears in an attempt to embrace the voice in her head. She longed to hug the real thing to be near him again but alas this was all she had of him for now. A bodyless voice in her head. _

"Hello Tom, Are you getting me out of here like you promised? "_ She said aloud. The doctors already thought she was crazy, it didn't hurt to fuck with their minds. _


	2. Worry, Rescue, and a reunion

**Authors note: Hello! I don't own Harry potter. Nothing really important to note except, anyone who can guess the lyrics I put up in front of each chapter. ****What song and artist, (if you don't know but want to know the song let me know.), **

**Get a sneaky peak of the next chapter. Its not normally this long like this chapter. But, The CD came out recently and I finally got it in the mail and listened to it. The song is relevant to the story. Coincidence actually. **

**I am Finally out of writers block. I know exactly what to do Though I'm afraid of disappointing people with this chapter. I hope you who have favorited/alerted like it . and any new readers ^^. **

**Before I get bad comments about the OC tom. He will become more in character as he gets older. I worked super hard on this chapter. It was difficult but I'm happy with how it turned out. **

**Feedback please. Especially on Amaya's character. I'm working really hard on her and hope she develops nicely. **

**Sorry for grammar and any mistakes. I edited the best I could but I'm without a beta for this one. **

**Warning: Sensitive/Topic/Issue/Theme . It doesn't get to bad but if you get uncomfortable easy this is just a warning.**

* * *

_Take the pill that makes you weaker, take the pill that makes you sick, take the pill or you'll be sorry, take this bloody pill and make it quick…_

**August 31st 1938**

She hummed as she rocked back in forth in her small cell. Trying to ignore the sounds of the screams that filled the halls at night. She could feel one of the guards greedy eyes watching her. But, they didn't dare touch her. Not after last time. She gave a sadistic smile and giggled as she watched particularly interesting spider crawl along the ceiling. She was waiting, it didn't take long for her to hear what she so desperately longed for every night.

_Hello Amaya_. A male voice greeted her in her head. She put her hands over her ears in an attempt to embrace the voice in her head. She longed to hug the real thing to be near him again but alas this was all she had of him for now. A bodiless voice in her head.

"Hello Tom, Are you getting me out of here like you promised? " She said aloud. The doctors already thought she was crazy, it didn't hurt to fuck with their minds.

_Tomorrow, Kitten. _He replied in her head and she laughed out loud, a sort of merry giggle bordering on mania.

"Hey, shut up in there!" The guard grunted agitatedly. "Honestly, I don't know why they make me watch her…' He trailed off muttering to himself.

"Careful now, if the doctors catch you talking to yourself, they may just very well throw you in here with me!" She cackled falling backwards in mirth.

"Fucking bitch. I aught to.." He went silent, and whatever it was he aught to have done. Amaya never found out. For in a second he had been lifted into the air, She could see through the small bars at the top of the door, and the back of his head being cracked like an egg against the ceiling.

She watched in morbid fascination the look of surprise and horror in the guards eyes, his mouth open in surprise before being dropped onto the cold floor outside her cell door. She took no notice of him, or showed any signs that she cared that someone had just been knocked out by a bodiless presence.

Instead her attention was on the ceiling analyzing the blood splatter and cataloging it to memory. She liked doing this. No one injury left the same markings so blood splatter could tell a story if one could read it right. The dripping of blood in thick droplets to the floor soothed her and she stretched lying back on the bed in her tiny cell.

"Now tommy, you shouldn't have gone and done that, tut-tut shame on you!"

_I promised I would protect you, and I'll be damned I let him go through with what he was going to do. I didn't kill him, though I wanted to. _

"Aww, your so sweet thank you Tommy!"

_Please, stop calling me Tommy my Kitten, Its Tom. _

"I like Tommy better, it suits you. Like a Tommy gun."

_A gun, you are comparing me to a gun? _

"Yes."

_How exactly am I like a gun? _

Amaya smiled feeling a ghost of a touch over her cheek and it now felt like he was whispering into her ear.

"Because, your unpredictable and dangerous, yet truly fascinating."

_You find guns fascinating? _

"Yep, The ways humans invent to kill each other are truly interesting."

_That's my kitten. _

"I'm so tired Tom." She muttered yawning, the drugs given to her hours before seemingly starting to take affect. "I can always fight it until you talk to me, but the second you are with me, I can't seem to fight it anymore. I'm scared to sleep. He's visited me 3 times this week, I'm not sure how much longer I can fight him.

There was an unmistakable hiss of displeasure coming from Tom. _Don't worry Kitten, I'll watch over you why you sleep tonight. I promise you he wont touch you._

Amaya smiled to herself, she knew she would be safe. Tom kept his promises, the good and the bad. Slowly she let herself fall asleep. Completely forgetting the fact there was a knocked out guard in front of her cell door.

* * *

**September 1****st**** 1938**

Tom looked out of the window of the fast moving train, his dark hair parted neatly. He had gotten his compartment with a blond haired boy with stormy grey-blue eyes, who had introduced himself as Abraxus Malfoy. Abraxus was definitely a boy who he could come to like. Or at the very least someone he could use.

"Something on your mind?"

"It's none of you're business what is on my mind Malfoy." He said as calm as possible.

Abraxus just smirked and threw up his hands almost mockingly, causing Tom to narrow his eyes. If he hadn't been preoccupied with the thoughts of his precious kitten, he would have hurt Abraxus the same way he hurt his fellow orphans.

A sadistic smile crossed his seemingly innocent features at the memory of the way they screamed and writhed on the wet rocks of the caves. It was a pleasant memory…for him at least.

"No need to tell me what house you'll be in by the look on your face." Abraxus sneered.

"Slytherin"

Tom smirked, he had done intensive research about Hogwarts after he had gotten his school supplies, he very much hoped to be in Slytherin.

"What house do you think you'll get into?" He shot back at the boy to in order to keep him from asking more stupid questions.

"Slytherin, my whole family has been in Slytherin for century's"

After that the chatter slowly died and as the sky darkened into a deep purple hue, so did his mood.

Finally, after another hour train ride a young witch who appeared to be two or three years older than him walked into the compartment. She had long black hair and dark brown almost black eyes. Her hat was tilted to the side and she wore black robes with a green and silver crest that had a single snake in front of it.

"Hello, I'm Dorea Black! We will be arriving in Ten minutes. First years are to leave your things on the train here and it will be taken up to the castle. Have a good evening and good luck!"

And as quickly as she had appeared, she had disappeared to go to the next compartment, assumingly telling the other first years the same thing.

_Hang on just a little while longer kitten. _

When the train rolled to a stop, he quickly got off it. A tall balding man, hunched over with one hand behind his back and the other raising a lamp, one eye was swollen shut and he had an air of wisdom combined with creepy, like something out of a Horror novel. Was calling out for first years to gather around him.

He and the other first years gathered around him. Himself, Abraxus and several others in his age group didn't seem as apprehensive as the rest of them. Once they were all gathered around the man lead them to a large lake where a row of boats were sitting.

He went in one of them and was followed by Malfoy, and two dark haired girls. Once everyone was seated in a boat they started to move on their own. This excited him a little, he finally got to witness magic, other than his own.

As the boats floated along he looked at the surface of the water where a full moon and stars were clearly reflected. A few moments later a rather vast castle appeared on the surface and it caused him to look up to see it better. It definitely would take getting used to , but it already beat the orphanage.

Once they reached the other side of the shore he hoped out of his boat and followed the other students, he surveyed them out of habit. Most of them didn't require much observation to realize that they weren't interesting nor were they useful at the present moment.

The caretaker, as Tom assumed he was by how he was dressed, lead them up the front steps of the castle into a long entrance hall and up the steps where he left them without so much as a word.

Tom was getting increasingly impatient everyone of his senses was on alert, he didn't even react when the ghosts went through the walls into the room in front of them. He was focused on his Amaya, who he could feel getting scared.

He almost sighed in relief as an aging, man with a graying beard and hair walked through the doors. He recognized him as the man who came to tell him he would be going to Hogwarts.

He was about to call out to him but they were already being ushered into a great hall who's ceiling matched the sky outside, a clear and starry night with some shooting stars. Tom was momentarily stunned by the magic and awed by it. It was mystical but, looking at it reminded him of his kitten.

"You'll love it here Amaya." He whispered to himself.

"What?" Abraxus who was standing next to him turned to look at him with a confused expression. "Who Is Amaya?"

"None of your concern." Tom said flatly.

"If you say so, though I think this "Amaya" girl was what was on your mind, on the train. Since I don't see her I would guess she is a muggle."

Tom shot Abraxus a murderous glare. "She isn't a muggle. I also wouldn't expect you to understand. I would watch my tongue if I were you. Lest you suddenly find yourself without one."

As they were lead in front of a stool which held an old and tattered looking hat. Barely listened, catching only that they would put it on their heads and it would sort them into the houses.

Abraxus spoke again.

"I am just warning you, Muggleborns and Muggles are dirty, If you wish to get far in society you will keep your distance or association with them quiet. Even If you hold a torch for the dame."

"I don't need to prove anything to you Abraxus, I assure you if you are pure-blood as you say. That you know the girls family. "

Abraxus gave him a curious look as his name was called. The hat barely touched him before it shouted out "Slytherin" . He wasn't surprised.

It felt like ages as each student went up to the chair as their name was called. Finally it was only 6 of them left when his name was called. Calmly he walked up to the stool and sat down on it.

He saw everyone looking right at him before the hat fell over his eyes.

"Ah, very interesting, very interesting indeed." Said a voice in his ear, the hat.

"What is interesting?" He questioned in his head.

"You'll find out one day, in the meantime I know exactly where to put you."

"SLYTHERIN" The hat shouted and the professor took the hat off his head. Tom walked confidently to the Slytherin table next to Abraxus and across from a boy he didn't recognize.

"I'm Orion Black." Orion said noticing Toms appraising stare.

"Amaya Waters!" Dumbledore's voice boomed out after a few more students were sorted. He frowned calling her name out two more times before looking back at the other teachers who all frowned before moving on to the next person to be sorted.

Tom inhaled sharply when his kitten's name was called. _I knew she was a witch, but why haven't they gotten her out of there? They found me surely they'd be able to find her. Why leave her there? _

"You didn't tell me the girl you were muttering about's last name." There was an edge to his voice. Even Orion and several older students turned their attention to him and Abraxus. Some of them had expressions of worry which seemed to Tom at least, to be uncharacteristic of them, just by looking at them and having done research on the Slytherin house, Worry wasn't something they normally did.

"What is her last name and can you tell me anything about her?"

Seeing an opportunity to learn more he didn't bother to be secretive. "Waters, Her last name is waters. She has, well had the last time I saw her, Long curly chestnut hair, and her eyes are an Amber."

"Olive skin tone?" Abraxus interrupted.

"Yes, I believe so, do you know her?" Tom inquired feeling protective.

"I Do, So does Orion over there. We haven't seen her since we were four though. My family has been her mothers family guardians for centuries, but after her mother died she and her father moved and we haven't seen her since. Is she alright?

"She's alive, but alright is another matter I have know idea what her mental or emotional health is. Why does she need a guardian? Why was your family assigned to protect hers?"

"It's a long story , one I should tell when there isn't much chance of someone from another house over hearing. I'm sure I'm going to regret this, why is she not here? "

Tom didn't want to tell Abraxus. Or anyone else but thinking about Amaya made him reconsider not telling anyone, just this once. If he told him, maybe he would know why someone would put her in such a place to begin with.

"She isn't here, for a curious reason. I want to know why no one retrieved her when they didn't get a reply to her letter. "

"Be more specific please." Said a girl with the same black hair as Orion, sister most likely.

Tom lowered his voice. "She's in a Muggle Asylum. I've been trying to get her out but they wont even let her outside anymore. Not after she accidentally used magic in front of them."

"I don't know what they are doing/did do to her." He lied , "I knew she was one of us."

Abraxus and Orion both dug their nails into their palms. And dark looks went over several other students faces.

By this time the sorting had ended and the headmaster had just wrapped up his speech. Tom surveyed the teachers table refusing to touch his food. They were talking amongst themselves and appeared worried.

_Tom! Hurry please. _Amaya sobbed in his head he didn't need to be told twice. Getting off the bench he went up to the teachers table . Going to the headmaster and a couple other teachers one he recognized as Dumbledore the other a slightly over weight man with gooseberry eyes, and strawberry blond hair.

"Tom? What is it you want?" Dumbledore asked in an annoyingly sweet voice.

"It's about Amaya, I know where she is sir." The teachers looked at each other and then nodded and headed to the door behind them. Tom followed into a circular room with a currently unlit fireplace.

"Where is she young man?" The headmaster a balding elderly man he remembered as being called Dippet.

She's in a Muggle Asylum. Not far from where my Orphanage is.

"Do you know her number?" Dumbledore asked.

"E18C."

"Are you positive young man?" Dippet surveyed him curiously.

"I'm certain sir. "

'Very well, Dumbledore please go retrieve her why I notify the ministry of what's happened and that we have finally found her. When you get back taking her to the hospital wing to be examined will be best. Horace why don't you take Mr. Riddle here to your common rooms."

"No, Please Professor let me see her? She'll be very scared as it is going from _that _place to this one with people she doesn't know and isn't quite sure of what's going on. Having me there will calm her down and make her more compliant to be helped."

"Good point, you are a smart young man. I'm very interested to see how you fare in your classes. Very well then. Horace take Mr. Riddle down to the Hospital wing and explain to Madam Octavia and her matron in training Miss Poppy what's going on.

Professor Slughorn lead Tom through one of the side doors and around the twisting and moving stair cases.

"What is it you teach Professor?" He asked conversationally trying to keep his nerves down.

"I teach Potions, an important skill to learn. You seem like you have your wits about you. I very much look forward to teaching you and getting to know you better. Here we are.

The professor opened the door and pointed to some chairs lining the wall. The hospital was large with about 40 beds lined up with curtains that could be drawn for privacy. He surveyed the area. Making sure nothing there was nothing Amaya could use as a weapon. He knew what she was capable of when panicked.

He sat there for at least ten minutes before The professor came out with an elderly woman wearing a nurses uniform her white hair put up under her cap. And a younger one. Who looked about 18 or 19. With auburn hair and blue eyes.

Professor slughorn sat beside him and they all waited in silence for Dumbledore to return.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been waiting, but night had long since fallen, screams could be heard echoing through the halls once more. She was tied down by her wrists and ankles to the bed. They were convinced that she was the one that had harmed her guard last night, so was force fed pills and ha more injections than she could count. And she was still sore from her shock therapy.

She silently sobbed to herself before calling out for help. "Tom, Hurry please!"

She tried to focus on the corner of the room but her vision was swimming. Her ears on alert listening past the screaming and cry's of "Stop" and "Help" and the occasional "let me out." For anything that could be her salvation or her damnation.

She held her breath as her door creaked open . She turned to see who it was and paled. It was Dr. Gordon. Instant feelings of loathing filled her she glared at the Doctor. Who was relatively young in his 30's, sandy brown hair, and black as Cole eyes that mirrored his soulless heart.

"How are we doing this evening? Any dizziness? Lightheaded? Trouble focusing? " He chuckled and didn't wait for an answer. Once he got close enough she spat at his feet glaring at him. "Don't come near me!"

"You're no threat now that you can't use the devils magic." He chuckled mockingly and slid her shirt up.

She thrashed and hissed. She wasn't going to have any of that. Amaya looked around frantically for something anything she could use but the room was empty. She tried focusing on her restraints to get them to undo themselves but she couldn't concentrate or focus her magic.

She whimpered feeling him cut along her stomach and the warm blood pool and leaked down her sides. Her breathing quickened from pain she bit her lip refusing to scream. She didn't want t give him the satisfaction.

She struggled more when she felt his tongue lick up some of her blood before licking his scalpel cackling.

She looked past the doctor to the door instinctively sensing a new, and powerful presence but couldn't see who it was her vision now so far gone she could just see shapes. And a flash of bright white light and a thud.

Amaya sighed in relief but soon tensed up again unsure if this new person was good or evil.

"Amaya? Can you hear me?" An elderly voice asked. She nodded to show she understood.

"H-help me." She whispered her voice sounding hoarse not having had water in over a day. "D-did Tom send you?

"He did. Your safe now." She relaxed letting whoever it was undo the straps and pick her up bridal style. She was underweight and very easy even for a man his age to pick her up. She felt a pull on her navel and a feeling of nausea. Before the feeling passed and she was lead through some doors into the warmth of some form of home.

She didn't know how long he was carried but she definitely heard the sounds of children whispering and laughing, and stone shifting.

She could also see the fire from what she thought were torches as she was carried. She was starting to panic as it became darker dispite the torches, when she felt him.

"Tom!" She cried out and began to struggle in the old mans arms ignoring the searing pain that shot through her stomach and through her whole body. The bleeding increasing from her movements.

"Amaya please settle down, you're loosing to much blood!"

"I don't care , I need to get to him you don't understand I need to get to him. " Tears flowed from her eyes and stained her pale cheeks, until she was finally able to wiggle free and made a beeline down the halls .

She didn't know how she knew where he was but she did. She dodged the suits of armor, occasionally hitting a wall do to everything being unfocused but she was determined. Her heartbeat quickened once she reached large oak doors.

Amaya, smoothed her hair back before slamming her shoulder into the wooden doors since she was to weak to push them open. The action caused her to stumble into the room and onto the floor.

"Amaya!"

She looked up with a bright smile seeing him for the first time in years, his voice sounded like an angel to her. She ran into tom's waiting arms and broke down in them. sobbing heavily.

"You kept your promise! I knew you would!"

"I did, but you need to sit down and let these kind healers tend to you alright? Do you understand me Amaya?"

She looked at the two healers in the room where her Tom was indicating. They looked like nurses to her. Panic flooded her and she backed up but kept a firm grip on his arm.

"Amaya, look at me." His voice became stern and she flinched she didn't want to upset him, so she tore her fearful eyes from the two nurses and turned them back to Tom her amber eyes meeting his dark ones.

"They wont hurt you, these are good people alright, Good nurses not bad do you understand?"

"I-I think so, good won't hurt me?" She found herself questioning.

"Yes, They are going to heal you and look after you get you strong and healthy again."

Amaya nodded again and gave a small smile. Ok. Don't let go…

Her heart melted as he gave a smile. She savored that smile her Tom was rarely happy.

"I wont let go, " He gave her hand a squeeze "I'm right here."

She wearily watched the elder of the nurses as she came over to her.

"I normally wouldn't approve of visitors here, but in this case you being here young man is a good thing. We can't do anything until the drugs the muggles had her on works its way through her system. We don't know how our potions would react with them. Though we can heal her cut."

"My names Madam Octavia."

She squeezed her friends hand tighter as Madam Octavia brought out her wand. "Hold very still." Octavia made several complicated hand movements and muttered under her breath.

She watched with fascination as the blood slowly creeped back up her skin and into her wound. The gash started to heal from the inside like spider webs her skin started to stitch back together until there wasn't even a scar.

The nurse turned her attention to Tom and handed him a goblet filled with a strange bluish liquid. "Get her to drink this, it's a sleeping drought it will put her in a dreamless sleep to get her some rest and allow us to examine her without her freaking out. I fear I've already reached my limits with her.

She glared angrily, she hated when people pretended like she wasn't there and couldn't follow directions. She relaxed and turned to Tom and held her hands out for the drink. Her mind projecting into his.

"_I am so tired tom, dreamless safe sleep sounds good. Just promise you will be able to get to me easy if something happens." _

_I promise kitten. Now be a good girl and drink what the nice nurse gave you. _

_Not funny Tom, she chuckled. Making fun of nice ladies tut tut. _

_I'm not making fun of them. _

_No, but you ARE being sarcastically sweet. _

She downed the drink and laid down on the hospital bed. She truly hated hospital beds. She started to feel drowsy and rubbed her eyes. A bit nervous she hadn't had a good night sleep in years.

The affects of what she drank didn't take long to take effect. The last thing she saw before oblivion was the blurry image of the two nurses and the elderly man. And the crystal clear image of Tom. _Strange…I can see him but everything and everyone else is blurred…_

* * *

Dumbledore peered above his half moon spectacles. Watching the pair with interest. When he first met the boy , he appeared to be soulless. Showed no emotion, but the way he reacted to the girl was something he hadn't seen in over 100 years, and he never expected it with children so young.

More importantly was how the girl reacted to being just near Tom. Having studied Muggles for the longest time. And even hating them at one point. He knew what she was under and by all rights she shouldn't have been able to stand let alone run.

Dumbledore was startled out of his thoughts by Madam Octavia.

"Professor? May I speak to you in my office? I already sent Horace to escort the boy back to his common room. He can visit after classes. And I just completed a full examination of the girl. "

"Certainly, Tanya." Popping a lemon drop into his mouth he followed the nurse into her office and conjured up some cozy chairs and a table with tea and biscuits so they were more comfortable as they talked. Once the lady was seated first with some tea to calm her nerves he sat down opposite her.

"How is she?"

"Well, besides being mentally and emotionally unstable, something I believe the muggles caused, I don't think she was like that before going in . she is dehydrated and mal-nourished . She's small for a girl her age and obviously you can see her bones. It will tae months to get her to standard. Start her off with small meals here at the hospital wing before introducing her to bigger ones in the great hall. Her physical condition is horrible. " Tanya's voice became more angry and high pitched as she talked.

"I've seen refugee's from Europe that have been tortured by Grindlewald himself, and survived, in better condition. It will take a couple weeks before she's fully fit to be sorted and attend classes."

"Any signs of sexual assault?" Dumbledore spoke lowly so poppy couldn't hear them.

"Many, but. She wasn't raped which is a good thing. Seems it didn't go that far. Why?"

"I would imagine anytime they tried they would be thrown across the room. I noticed when I got her that she had a Celtic shield not on her shoulder with a protection spell imbedded in it. I know exactly who gave it to her."

"Who Albus?"

"I assume you are aware of the waters women's history?"

"Yes, Everyone is aware of that but what does _that _have to do with anything?"

"Because the man her mother Penny bonded with was not her husband Ulrick. But, Grindlewald. She is the child that came from that. Grindlewald would not have left his daughter without any protection. So 11 years ago I snuck him into the country temporarily. He left the country right after he gave her that. "

"But why is it the ministry and the school have been unable to find her?"

"When her mother died, I bet her stepfather found out about her true parentage and put a cloaking spell on her and used his connections at the ministry to destroy the tracking magic we use to locate young witches and wizards. "

"This will remain between us right Tanya?" He questioned.

"Of course Albus. Do you know how much chaos would ensue if word got out about her connection to Grindlewald? She's just a child and has been through enough without having to worry about her life. But what about the man who put her in there. Surely he deserves to be in Azkaban? "

"He will be dead by the time the ministry hears about this and goes to search for him. I know Gellert very well. He will track him down himself."

"Well. " She sniffed. "He deserves what he gets. Now If you excuse me, I have a lot of work to do. " with that she got up and left to tend to the girl, muttering about what she would like to do to those responsible.

"Lovely woman." He chuckled to himself he went to his office where a phoenix was waiting for him. Taking a quill and parchment he wrote a long letter to Grindlewald detailing everything. He gave it to fawks who then disappeared in flames.

_Enemy or not, he was still a friend and disserves to know what's going on with his daughter. I fear what he will do , not to Ulrick, but to those around him. An angry Gellert is dangerous on a good day, an Angry father, is worse and unpredictable I fear what he will do. _

With this thoughts and possibilities swirled around his head and he began to pace. It would be another sleepless night for him.

* * *

**Authors Note 2: There's a link to the symbol of her tattoo on my profile at the bottom in the paragraph about Scalpels, blood, and wands. **


	3. The Journey

**Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter. As usual if you can guess what song the lyrics at the beginning are and who sings it you get a sneak peak .But since I'm putting 3 and 4 up on the same day I will tell you this one. It's Immortal by cruxshadows. I also want to thank everyone that has reviewed, followed, or favorited it means a lot to me. Also Since it is Thanksgiving, Happy thanksgiving whoever is reading this day of if you celebrate it. If you are reading this after, I hope you had a good thanksgiving, if you don't celebrate it. I hope you had a good 22nd of Novmember. The next one will be up in a couple hours, I'm in the editing process on that one. I'm sorry about any mistakes I don't have a beta for this story , I did try the best I could. I read through it six times before putting it up.**

* * *

_The answers danced upon my grasp through the darkness and the pain… our hearts immortal what you give to love will never die. _

**October 30****th-****31****st**** 1996**

Harry walked down the stone steps from the headmasters office. His emerald green eyes locked on Malfoy, practically glaring a hole to the back of his head. Once they were in the hall and heading to the entrance hall Harry acted. Not giving Draco a chance to realize what was going on he shoved him up against the wall his wand to his throat, one arm over his chest putting painful pressure on it.

"Tell me what it is you know. What are the ice caves and who the hell his Amaya Waters?"

"Harry! Don't!" Ginny screamed from beside him and pulled on his arm. Growling he pushed away from the male with the help of his girlfriend who was now holding his arm tightly to keep him from attacking Malfoy again.

Malfoy glared and straightened his robes. "Where you not listening to the headmaster?"

"Of course I was, but none of it made sense and I refuse to go anywhere until I know what exactly is going on. " He growled staring Malfoy down who was glaring daggers right back. Both of them refusing to be the first to look away.

"Please Draco?" Said a soft voice from behind him. Harry turned to see Luna her head tilted much like a peacock. "Will you tell us?" She asked again softer this time.

Draco blink in surprised and turned his head to Blaise, evidently asking if they should relay the information to those unworthy. Blaise shrugged his shoulders.

"They will need to know anyway mate, best tell them now so they don't do anything stupid later." Blaise drawled.

"All right. I'll explain on the way. He walked past them and toward the Quidditch pitch where their brooms were stored.

Once they all got and mounted their brooms they stayed close together following Malfoy's lead. Yet flying slowly so that they wouldn't create wind and be able to hear him better.

At first it seemed as though Malfoy was fibbing and wouldn't really tell them anything and lead them into danger blindly when he started to speak.

"I'll start with Amaya… well her family actually. My father and Grandfather didn't tell me anything about her personally."

"The waters family is one of the families that can be traced back to the first six recorded magical families, in Europe and the only one out of those six who could trace their magical lineage to twenty-six century BCE. Sumerian They came to England in the 1300's. my family has been the waters women's guardians ever since."

"Why did they need guardians?" Neville asked curiously.

"That's where things get a bit muddled. No one wrote down the exact way we became their guardians. But at least I can say why they need one. The first reason is the waters are not human per say, they are witches yes but they are a very old family wizards don't have a word for them. Its like if you combined. A veela, vampire, succubus, and a witch DNA And you still wouldn't be close to the genetic structure.

"The fact that they are rare, powerful, and beautiful they attract a lot of trouble. Many of them even made Muggle history or Mythology. Medea, Helen of Troy, Cleopatra, Nefetari, Delilah, Lilith, Mohini,Salome and Jezebel,etc etc different times different names same family. I guess you could call them femme fatale for a lack of a better word. They need protection from not only those who would seek them harm but from themselves, Not all of them were out in the open like that though.

"So.." Said Hermione slowly. "They have taken many names and forms over the century's? "

"Yes,"

"What's the other reason?" Ginny huffed not believing a word Draco said.

A seer by the name of Maria Travisosky made a prophecy like the one you all attempted to get last year. "

"I don't suppose you know what the prophecy was about." Ron grunted appalled that he had to speak to Malfoy directly without insults.

"Actually, I do." Draco said proudly.

_One born of darkness, raised by pain. _

_Loved by evil , seek thou the stones of twilight passed _

_Under the light of the blood moon. Thy will know the path. _

_With blood thou will conquer, and lead thy people from corruption _

_Into peace. _

"How do you know that's about the Waters family?" Harry looked at Draco skeptically.

"Because" came Luna's dreamy voice. "Prophecies are generally made in the general vicinity of the person or persons they are about, or have a part to play."

"Draconis Malfoy and Xirinea Waters were the only ones in the room at the time of the prophecy. There Is no way that prophecy is about _my _family. We don't really care if the world is peaceful or not as long as we have our place."

Harry couldn't argue with that logic so he sped up to be able to fly beside Malfoy. As they flew he watched as the hills slowly turned into mountains and the mountains then turn into the sea.

"Malfoy, where exactly are we going, I feel like my butts going to fall off." Ron complained as the sun started to rise. Harry had to try not to laugh at his choice of words but very much agreeing with him. He felt like he was frozen to his broom.

"Not that I really care for the news flash of what your ass is doing I'll answer anyway. We are going to Russia, the ice caves are located near the top of the Mount Elbrus.

"We are flying to Russia?"

"No, we are going to Norway and taking a Portkey from there."

"Where are we going to get a Portkey on such short notice?" Ginny snapped.

"I know some people, the Egland twins work in the international transportation office and can easily give us access to a Portkey, there's one in the cave but it can only transport people out, not in, once we have her we will take it to the front of the Malfoy manor where we will then take the Floo back to school."

"Sounds like this Waters girl is more trouble than she is worth" Grumbled Ron. Harry Secretly agreed. The girls just shot daggers at Ron so Harry decided it was safer to keep that thought to himself.

As they continued to fly until the sun started to rise Harry could now see they were flying through more mountains and hills as the sun continued to rise more and more of the mountains which moss grew upon, they were flying over a large river that winded its way between the mountainous region. Harry's jaw almost dropped and Hermione gasped behind him as did Ginny , Luna's response to the landscape was

"Oooo It's so pretty! Where are we?"

"The Fjords of Norway" Blaise replied confidently.

"Here, follow me." Draco hissed as they descended into one of the many valleys, the river flowed into this area creating a natural lake. As they moved closer he felt the familiar magic of going through a barrier, once they past the barrier a small cottage covered in moss and ivy appeared in view. The roof was covered in grass and Harry would have thought it was part of the mountain if it wasn't for multi colored smoke coming out from it's chimney.

Once they landed which took a few minutes. (Harry had to help Neville who's broom was being decidedly uncooperative in letting him land.) There was a high pitched child like voice and the cottage door opened and they saw a streak of purple.

"Master Malfoy, Master Malfoy! You've returned!"

Harry watched as Draco knelt down and held his arms open as a six year old girl launched herself into his arms and Draco spun her around. She was pale with lilac colored hair, a dark purple handkerchief dress and purple fairy wings fluttered on her back from makeshift holes. She childishly cupped Dracos cheeks and gave him a sloppy kiss before falling into a fit of giggles as Draco feigned disgust.

Harry and the others, save for Blaise, were shocked at the very uncharacteristically kind demeanor it was as if he had let down his defenses .

"Michelle! Leave the poor boy alone." A stern female voice came from the cottage. Harry turned to see who it was. The woman was tall, slender with just as pale skin her hair was a midnight blue with a handkerchief dress that matched her hair. Her wings were a light blue and folded elegantly behind her back.

"It's fine Mrs. Egland, are the twins home? We have urgent business to discuss."

"Yes, they are in the back we received word from Dumbledore that you would be coming. They already have a Portkey, come on this way." She disappeared inside the house the rest of them clambering to catch up with her. Once inside Draco put the girl named Michelle down who then ran off into another room.

The cottage was small yet cozy, a cauldron sat upon the fire multi colored clouds and shapes coming from it and up the chimney. The living room consisted of a book case, a couch, several chairs and a table on a rug. There were five doors. One leading to a bathroom, and three to bedrooms the fourth one lead to the kitchen which Mrs Egland guided them through and then to yet another door that led into a basement magically enlarged to create a study. Where two tall white blond men dressed in black robes stood muttering spells over a shoe.

"Ah, you have finally arrived, you must be hungry and thirsty Irene please fetch us some tea and sandwiches, the Portkey wont be ready for another half hour. Come in, come in. " one of the two brothers gave a boisterous laugh as he motioned them to go in and sit down.

Mrs. Egland disappeared to presumably fetch the refreshments. Harry sighed and sat down in the nearest couch, his girlfriend Ginny sat beside him on his Left and Ron sat on his right. Why Hermione Neville and Luna sat on another couch. Draco and Blaise conjured chairs and sat by themselves.

"My name is Baldur, You've met my wife Irene." The brother who had greeted them grinned wide much like a Cheshire cat as he introduced him self and Irene who had just walked back in with some corn beef sandwiches and hot tea. He hesitated a moment before taking a sandwich and cup not wanting to be rude, and his stomach chose that time to growl in protest for food.

Though admittedly he didn't take a bite or sip until he saw Draco do so, once he did he tore into his sandwich.

"And this," Baldur continued once everyone had started to eat and drink their sandwiches and tea. "Is my brother Fredrik."

Fredrik smiled a bit, but turned his attention back onto the Portkey, he seemed quieter and more determined than his outgoing brother. They were identical except for their eyes. Baldur had bright ocean blue eyes why Fredrik had mossy green ones.

"So, " Said Baldur. "Do you really think Amaya could be woken? I mean why else would you need or want to go to the Ice Caves."

"Madame Pomfrey thinks so." Draco said slowly after he had finished his sandwich.

"It will be very cold where you are going. My wife and daughter have warm clothes for you, the Portkey will be done by the time you get back."

"This way." Irene smiled and motioned for them to follow once they all finished. why the older wizards worked on the Portkey.

She lead them into the living room and started to hand out thick woolen cloaks, uniforms, and boots similar to what the students from Durmstrang wore their fourth year, only maroon and the girls were given long insulated skirts with leggings to wear underneath instead of pants.

Michelle danced out of her room as they were passed their clothing and shook her head. "No mommy that's not right the colors are awful. Here let me!" without another word she went to each of them and wrinkled her nose in concentration and started to touch the cloths, which would then turn into another color of the girls choosing.(Ginny's changed from maroon to light blue, Luna's was a bright yellow (Reminding Harry very much of a beehive but found it suited Luna and her personality. The girl had a good eye or a six or seven year old.)

Hermione's turned into a deep midnight purple, Neville's a vermillion Harry an emerald green. "It matches you're eyes!" She smiled brightly at him and he couldn't help but smile back. (Ron and Draco sniggered behind him.) Ron's she kept maroon.

"I think maroon suits you!" Michelle said nonchalantly. It was Harry, Ginny, and Hermione's turn to laugh. Ron was always being stuck with Maroon for whatever reason. Draco got simple black and Blaise to everyone's surprise got a burnt orange.

"Now they can get ready!"

Her mother rolled her eyes and gave them all apologetic looks. "Michelle how many times have I told you color isn't important in emergencies. Michelle ignored her mother and lead the girls to the bathroom to change. why he and the other boys went into one of the bedrooms.

By the time they were dressed and ready in their warmer cloths Harry was more than ready to retrieve the woman he had a ton of questions and more kept appearing the longer it took them, and he only had vague answers and he felt like there was more going on and his instincts were usually right.

He followed Blaise and Draco out of the room and waited for the girls to join them. Which in Harry's mind took to long, it took twenty minutes for them to change.

Once the Girls were ready and finally joined them Irene started to pass out earmuffs, hats and gloves which they all put on. It felt like they were going on an artic excursion.

Down in the basement the twins were done with the Portkey.

"Hurry! Fredrik who's voice was quieter than his brothers, spoke for the first time. You got just under a minute now"

"It was nice meeting you, send a letter wont you Draco? Once you retrieve her."

Draco gave a sharp nod, and Harry questioned weather or not Malfoy really would owl. He seemed close to this family so he may. Gathering around they all put their pointer finger on the shoe. Harry felt his girlfriend move closer to him than usual and he flushed even with a heavy layer of cloths on he was sensitive to her presence.

As he felt the familiar tug around his navel he heard Michelle shout "Good luck! You better visit soon master Malfoy! And bring your friends with you!" Before he didn't hear anything anymore.

Harry was relieved as they landed in front of a cave entrance it was cold and snow was falling down in a flurry so he had to put his arm up to use as a shield against the snow. he was suddenly thankful for the warmer cloths he was given, as well as the different colors, he was able to tell who was who by the color of the robes. He also happy he managed to stay on his feet for once, despite the harsh weather.

Neville wasn't so lucky so Harry went with the help of Luna got him back on his feet.

"Thanks Harry, Luna."

"Don't mention it."

"This is who Dumbledore sends? mudbloods, half-bloods, and blood traitors? Filth! They don't disserve to set foot on this sacred place." A cold cackle of a woman's voice cut above the wind. Harry knew that laugh.

"Now, now Bellatrix he did send my son and Zabini so it isn't all hopeless."

Harry's blood boiled and he turned to face the two speaking only to find it wasn't just Bellatrix Lastrange and Luscious Malfoy. There were about a dozen masked figures behind them blocking the entrance.

"Well isn't this just great…" Ron mumbled his ears becoming as red as his hair.

_Shit now what _Harry thought his mind racing quickly trying to figure out a plan.


	4. The wrong Path

**Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter this is made purely for fun. I really am having fun writing this story. Please leave a review. And thank you all who have reviewed in the past, followed or favorited I never expected to get as many as this story has gotten It shocks me to see the number keep growing. I'll try my best to keep up! Sorry this is two days late. I was having problems with it I kept working a bit on the editing but since I'm dealing with depression right now it was really hard to keep motivated and focused.**

* * *

_I'm not the one whose so far away, when I feel the snake bite enter my veins never did I wanna be here again, and I don't remember why I came… _

**September 2****nd**** 1938**

As predicted it didn't take long before Dumbledore got the reply from Grindlewald. Fawkes returned with his reply early the next morning. Taking the letter he unfurled it to see the very familiar handwriting of his old friend.

_Dear Albus _

_I appreciate that you have written me about what was going on with my daughters whereabouts; and what it has been done to her. I implore that my next actions will not offend you to much old friend. I have already located Denis and I am in the process of dealing with him. Also sorry about what you will be seeing in the prophet tomorrow. I will be arriving in Hogsmead later this evening under a disillusionment charm and I will be waiting at the front gates at 9 pm, I want to see her Albus. _

_Yours truly Gellert _

Dumbledore got a sinking feeling within his heart. Whatever was in the prophet wouldn't be good. He would find out at breakfast he supposed.

* * *

Tom was up early in order to get to the hospital wing, As he got dressed from his second hand pajamas into his second hand robes his mind was racing he was quite excited to start his lessons and was curious to what he would be learning, though he vowed to reign in his emotions more, he had already let Dumbledore see to much the day he was told he was a wizard he let the excitement get to him, he wouldn't be so careless again. Looking at his pocket watch he found it was six thirty.

Grabbing his wand and books he headed through the dark dungeon corridors and up the stairs into the common room where Orion black and Abraxus Malfoy were waiting by the black sofa's near the fire place.

"Thought you might try sneaking off." Abraxus smirked. "we thought we would join you."

"My cousin said she would get our schedules and knick a daily prophet for us so we wont be missing anything."Black added.

"I don't really need the company. I don't trust you , you haven't told me your connection to her yet, and I wont willingly put her in any danger, so back off before I make you." Tom said coolly.

"Look, I told you I'd explain things when I had the chance. Now is not the time or place for this."

"Whatever, get any closer than two feet…well you will find out what happens when or if you do so." Tom hissed and walked out of the common room and through the dungeons both boys following behind him. Abraxus on his right and Orion on his left.

Tom moved with a confidence that intrigued the two other boys, he didn't question the moving and talking pictures, flinch at the ghosts, and easily dodged Peeves shouting an insult right back at him causing Peeves to grin broadly, give a woop, and a twirl around in the air and out of sight shouting;

"Peevsy is going to have fun with the wee ickle first years this year!"

As they walked Tom started to memorize the way the stair cases changed and alternative roots if one way was inaccessible, fully memorizing would probably take a few weeks.

When they finally got to the infirmary it was already seven in the morning, classes started at eight so they had just an hour. He slid into the hospital wing first and had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing.

Madam Octavia was currently in a tizzy soaking from head to foot and attempting to put a gown on Amaya who's Chestnut hair was damp and sticking to her skin and a towel partially covering her.

"Need help miss?" Tom said politely putting on a smile that he perfected over the years to teachers and the orphanage authority.

"I do not think that would be very appropriate Tom" She said breathlessly her white hair falling in wisps over her face.

Amaya giggled and dodge Madame Octavia's next attempt to put the clothing over her head. "Run run run as fast as you can you can't catch me because…Well because I'm quicker! But that doesn't really rhyme does it?

"Don't worry no one will see anything including me." He assured her.

"Well, alright here." She gave him the white gown.

"That's why she won't hold still. She doesn't like white" Tom said looking over the garment in his hand testing the fabric making sure it was cotton and not polyester.

"Oh! I didn't think of that!" She muttered a spell and waved her wand and it would turn into a emerald green. With the next wave of her wand she dried herself off.

Tom gave another smile that hurt his cheeks and resisted the urge to roll his eyes and went over to Amaya and held out the garment waiting for her to retrieve it. She stared at it for a moment and tilted her head much like a cat and walked over to take it and took it behind some curtains to change.

"I see you brought some friends. What are your names?"

"Orion Black"

"Abraxus Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you boys, I think slowly being introduced to the rest of the school will be good for her, anyway can you boys do me a favor?"

"Anything Ma'am" Orion gave a shy smile.

"Could you boys get me some books from the library for her as well as some art supplies from either the magic arts teacher or the muggle arts teacher? This girl has so much energy giving her something to do or read will certainly make my job a whole lot easier."

"No problem, we can get those I'm sure one of the older students can tell us where the Library and Art classrooms are."

"Thank you, anyway I got some paper work to do. You better not be late for classes." She bustled into her office leaving the first years to their own devices.

Amaya chose that time to push the curtains open. The dress hung loosly over her thin frame and it made tom start to worry about her weight.

_You should eat something kitten. You look horrible. _

_Thanks for stating the obvious. _

_Your welcome. _

_Who are you're friends? _

_They aren't my friends they are annoying people that say they know you and followed me here. _

_What are there names? _

_Where you nto listening when Octavia asked the same question? _

_No she annoys me. I like poppy better she's kind and caring. Well Octavia is too but she is so grouchy! _

_Most older women are. _

_What are there names? She repeated._

The whole time they were talking Amaya had moved to the bed and sat cross legged on it and grabbed a piece of bread of her breakfast tray that was on the nightstand and tore into it. Her eyes glued to the Blond Abraxus. Who had moved closer but kept a distance of two feet. Orion was looking between the three a mischievous glint in his eyes.

_Abraxus Malfoy and Orion Black._

_Abraxus? Orion? I do know them! I don't remember Orion well but I remember Abraxus. He was there when Mama died. He got me out and to safety. I never saw him again after that. Because papa took me to that awful place. _

Abraxus? Is that really you?" Her voice came out hoarse and rough and she had to clear it a few times in order to talk normally her voice was nearly lyrical but playful like a cats. It was very easy to see why Tom gave her the nickname "Kitten" .

"Its me kiddo."

Her rare amber eyes widened and she broke out in a grin and before any of them could react she had launched herself off the bed and into abraxus's arms. Hugging him tight.

"It's good to see you again!"

"Its good to see you too. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about that right now." She said softly looking at Tom. Who gave a warning glare to Abraxus who had opened his mouth to push for more but quickly shut it.

Orion chose this time to decide to diffuse the tension. "We better go get our schedules and eat some breakfast before our first classes today."

Tom and Abraxus nodded in agreement and got up to leave. Tom stopping to give a soft kiss to Amaya's temple. "We'll be back at lunch to give you a few books and art supplies."

She clapped her hands and hopped up and down. "ooo I haven't read a book in years or been able to draw in months. I can't wait! It's soo boring here. I can't believe they are keeping me here for two weeks. They act like I'm going to go psycho crazy and start killing everyone unless I'm "Slowly introduced " To everything.

Tom chuckled and messed up her hair. "Don't give them a hard time."

She stuck her tongue out at him as they left.

Tom and Abraxus refused to speak the whole way to the great hall where a tall, pale girl with the same dark eyes as Orion handed them their schedules to them as they entered.

"Tom this is my cousin Walburga, Walburga Tom."

"Hello" He greeted coolly as he took his schedule from Orion's cousin Walburga and looked it over.

He had Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Astronomy (Midnight Friday nights) , History of Magic, Magical Theory, and Herbology listed and scattered through out the week. For his schedule which was identical to the other first years. Once he looked it over he put it in his bag and took the prophet that Walburga had handed him. What was on the front page made him pause.

**Muggle Slayings has Grindlewald extended his reign of terror to Great Britain? **

Intrigued Tom read the article below and his breath caught in his throat. There in black and white and moving was the Asylum up in flames a description went on to describe more.

_More than a hundred have been found dead in a muggle establishment said to have been holding Amaya Waters , Elizabeth's daughter long thought to be missing since her murder eleven years ago. Forty-five of the victims were found with signs of torture from the cruciatus curse and killed with the killing curse. _

_The others are reported to be patients at the center that died within the fire that we confirmed was caused by magical means however the muggles believe that it was a bomb sent from the Germans. War time is making it easier to hide these heinous crimes amongst the muggles. How many more attacks will happen in this manner? Page 15 for theory's. _

_Grindlewalds signature was found carved in the gate. __**For the greater good. **_

"Interesting." Tom muttered taking a swig of orange juice.

* * *

Dumbledore didn't pay much attention to his classes that day, though he went through what he planned to do he wasn't drinking anything in like he normally would. That days morning news gave him a sick feeling, he knew it was his fault since he had told Gellert what had happened. He knew what he was capable of and what he would most likely do with that information.

He had always blamed himself for every bad thing that happened. Everyone Gellert ever killed he knew it was his fault for he was to much of a coward to face him, face that night and now tonight he had no choice but to meet him or risk more deaths.

The only reprieve o the day had been his last class a double with his Gryffindor house and the Slytherins

He was teaching them the basics of turning straw into Needles and Tom Riddle got it on the first try.

"Very Good Mr. Riddle Ten points for slytherin, and another ten for you Abraxus for getting it on your third try. Keep trying everyone remember its all in the wrist movements! Also pronunciation is very important now repeat after me.."

After classes were over he was not surprised to see Tom go to the hospital wing, what was surprising was two boys and two girls followed him. Abraxus being her rightful guardian was to be predicted , Orion followed Abraxus around everywhere. But Walburga and Dorea black had no business. But, perhaps Riddle was hoping some female company would do her good but somehow he didn't believe that at all.

Later that night at dinner everyone but Riddle was at the Slytherin table. Though he had more important things to worry about. Once dinner was over he stayed behind pretending to make sure there were no stragglers to bed when in reality he was going to the front gates to wait for Grindlewald when he knew there was three hours yet before he was to arrive.

On his way to the front gates he ran into the bloody baron.

"Baron may I ask you a favor?" He asked conversationally he had always had a great respect for the Hogwarts ghosts who were always willing to lend a hand.

"What is it you need of me professor?" He asked mournfully.

"There's a boy named Tom Riddle in your house. Around Nine thirty do you think you could bring him to the hospital wing for me?"

"Of course, I will have him there on time I assure you." He few off his chains rattling.

Dumbledore spent the rest of the time waiting by pacing in front of the fence his hands behind his back deep in thought. Loosing track of time he didn't notice Gellert's arrival until he was taken out of his revere.

"You still have that bad habit of pacing when you are thinking?"

He stopped in his tracks and looked around for the source of the voice. A moment later Gellert appeared having removed the disillusionment charm.

Dumbledores mouth went dry and he had to swollow a couple of times. "Old habits die hard."

"Is she here?"

"She is here. Follow me." Dumbledore turned and headed to the hospital wing. He had wanted to lecture Grindlewald on the slayings of that morning but he realized they were justified and lecturing wouldn't help matters for the deed had already been done. Neither man spoke to the other as they quietly walked through the halls thankfully they did not run into anyone. Gellert having an apprehensive look and picked up his pace when they finally arrived in front of the door.

Albus took a deep breath before entering the infirmary and showing Gellert inside, there was no turning back now and he had the nagging suspicion that he had just set the future of the girl down a dark unknown and unforeseen path and he wouldn't be able to help her. He prayed he was wrong and just over thinking things.

"Amaya, You have a visitor" He said as he walked the rest of the way into the infirmary and let Grindlewald come in after him. "Someone important and I think you will be glad to meet. " Dumbledore stepped aside to allow his old friend to come into view. "This is your real Father. Gellert Grindlewald. He wished to meet you. And as he is your rightful parent and guardian I couldn't say no.

"Hey" Gellert said softly as he went over and knelt in front of the bed that Amaya sat on. A few papers and books scattered around her with drawings depicting characters from the various Muggle and Magical fiction and none fiction books she had been reading. "I've been searching a very long time for you Magyar hercegno. I am so very sorry I didn't find you sooner. When your mama died I searched everywhere but he had already hidden you. Forgive me?"

Amaya smiled and wrapped her arms around her rightful owners arms and hugged him tight. "I believe that you searched for me and I forgive you, I also thank you for avenging me. You are the man who is responsible for the attack on the institution are you not?

"So smart, like your mother. Yes I'm responsible"

"Will I be living with you during holidays and the summer? I won't ever have to go near that place again?"

"I promise I wont let anything else that's bad happen to you again."

Dumbledore watched the exchange between father and daughter, a look of pure happiness on the face of his boy-hood friend, that he hadn't seen personally since before that terrible night.

Dumbledore shook his head trying to rid himself of the thought's, feelings, and memories that threatened to take over his mind and send him spiraling into the black pits of madness that was often times his own cerebrum, his own prison of sorts on the best of days.

Once he came back to his senses he noted Grendlewald was in the middle of adding additional, more complex, and ancient protection spells to add to the one he had already given her as a baby. Strings of gold, silver, emerald, an rube shot out o the tip o Grendlewald's wand and in turn the strings wrapped around the girls form and disappeared into her skin once they touched flesh.

These spells were also admittedly more efficient than the first, though the first one had done it's job. It kept her untainted which was something that was hers to give and couldn't be returned.

A witches virginity wasn't something wizards, or even withes gave much thought about. Though in his opinion they should. For it was a key of sorts into a witches untapped power and if the right wizard knew what he was doing could subsequently increase his own power.

As well as unlock the witches full potential there was a reason, back in his day anyway. They avoided married witches wraths at all cost. Besides the fact in his opinion that females were insane anyway. _Probably the estrogen _He thought with a chuckle.

This train of thought led him to remember the enchantments around the girls dormitories, he thought the founders should have covered the boy's dormitories as well for good measure, through admittedly teenagers would have just eventually found another way to get to each other. So it really didn't matter.

"Albus?" A thick Hungarian accent jolted him out of his thoughts about magic and human nature.

"I'm sorry what was that?" He asked unabashed that the wizard had caught him in the middle of a train of thought. It wouldn't have been the first time Gellert had done so.

Albus spoke to Gellert why looking over his shoulder, as to avoid eye contact, to Amaya who was now sleeping soundly.

"I vas asking vhen I could see the boy that helped my daughter."

"I knew you would ask." Still avoiding Gellerts eyes as an attempt to avoid the feelings he had thought long since buried and forgotten. Coming back, stronger, fresh, and bleeding. And failing miserably at it despite his attempts all these things and more swelled up inside him making it nearly unbearable to even be in the same room as him.

"On my way to greet you I ran into the Bloody Baron. A school ghost." He added quickly seeing the confused look on the Dark wizards face from his proverbial vision. "To fetch him and bring him here, they are on their way here now I'm sure."

"Good."

The minutes ticked by in awkward silence, both wizards avoiding the others gaze, both trying to avoid bringing up the past, fighting their own internal battles and both having questions they refused to ask the other about that last night, in fact about that whole summer.

Just when the silence was about to become intolerable, a ghostly figure covered in thick chains that rattled and silver blood, floated through the door, a moment later the double oak doors opened and a pale eleven year old boy waked in wearing his uniform and school robes, it didn't look like he had even changed out of them for the night.

"You wanted to see me Professor?"

"No Tom, Amaya's father wishes to have a few words. I can give you twenty minutes Gellert, then I insist you leave and I will see you Saturday, I assume you will want to accompany her when he gets her wand? "

"Of Course I vould, I vill see you Saturday in thee leaky cauldron. I remember that place from when my Auntie Bagshot took me to Florish and Blotts to get a few things when I last visited her."

"Alright see you Saturday and Riddle, the Bloody Baron will take you back to your common room in Twenty minutes." With a whirl of his cloak he disappeared through the door of the Infirmary.

As he walked his thoughts went to the poor girl. He pitied her. Amaya had lived in darkness, and had seen and experienced so much horror only to be given to her father during holidays and during the summer vacations, He knew what Gellert was capable o, However he knew if he didn't give her to him Grindlewald would extend his reign of terror to the united kingdom.

It seemed Amaya would be yet another casualty "For the Greater good." There was a small chance he may shield her from his activities in order to keep her from more pain, but she would eventually find out. He had no doubt that the girl was bright.

He concluded that she may never understand the light in her life surrounded by Darkness. Or she may be the ray inside the dark that lit the way. Who knew, he was more inclined to think of the first option. He thought this because of his suspicions about Tom.

Dumbledore thought about the day he had gone to inform Riddle of his acceptance into Hogwarts and about his magical abilities something the head of the orphanage said made him want to keep a close eye on him.

_He said he didn't do it. But the rabbit didn't hang itself from the rafters. _

Then there was his initial reaction to him. Dumbledore who had walked to his room without realizing it. Froze in front of the room his hand on the doornob that lead to his room.

Riddles Initial Reaction!

_Professor, is that like "Doctor?" I'm not mad! _

Dumbledore Entered his room swiftly and began to pace, now that he thought back on it, a look of pure hatred had passed briefly over tom's face.

"Had he thought I was one of the doctors that had been experimenting on Amaya?" he asked out loud. Fawkes opened one blurry eye watching him pace and speak to himself.

"And, why didn't he tell me then once I proved myself that she was there?"

Dumbledore spent the rest of the night questioning things and trying to figure out the answers.


End file.
